magifandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Dianus Artemina
Mira Dianus Artemina (ミラ・ディアノス・アルテミーナ,　''Mira Dianosu Arutemīna'') is the Queen of Artemyra, one of the countries that forms the Seven Seas Alliance. Mira is the owner of the Djinn, Cerberus. She is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Vessel. She is Pisti's mother. Appearance Mira is a slim young woman. She has long straight golden hair and long dark eyelashes. She wears a kind of metallic helmet that has several vertical spikes and has a tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a simple dress with feathers in its neck, fitting the style of Artemyra's clothes. She wears a metallic necklace and metallic leg protectors with their ends resembling wings. She goes barefoot and carries a spear, which is her Metal Vessel. Personality Mira seems to be a woman that loves her children as she talked about Pisti affectionately.Night 195, Page 2 History At some point in her life, Mira met Sinbad and befriended him, accepting to form part of the Seven Seas Alliance and also allying with Heliohapt, Sasan and Imuchakk. She conquered one Dungeon, Cerberus. Plot Magnostadt Arc Mira makes her appearance just after Sinbad attacks the Medium, showing up along with the other members of the Seven Seas Alliance and their Household riding a huge bird.Night 194, Page 13 She and the other kings perform their Full Djinn Equip, and she comments how her youngest daughter is not there. A little after the attack against the Medium begins, she performs her Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered on the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1-2, 15 When the Seven Seas Alliance surround Kou's Metal Vessel users, she shows a smirk. When Kouen says that he will take Aladdin with him, she makes a weird expression.Night 198, Pages 3-4, 8 Abilities Mira's Metal Vessel.png|Mira's Metal Vessel Mira's Djinn Equip.png|Mira's Full Djinn Equip Spearmanship :Mira may have some skill with the spear as she carries one with her and its her Metal Vessel. Djinn Cerberus : Mira has conquered the 24th Dungeon, Cerberus. Household Only one member of her Household has been showed, an Artemyran girl that resembles Pisti. Metal Vessel Mira's Metal Vessel is the spear that she carries with her. Djinn Equip In her Djinn Equip form, Mira has six arms that carry several weapons and the characteristic third eye in the front. She also has two heads on each side. She wears a necklace, a bracelet on each arm, a skirt that elongates in the back, and metallic looking bra. Djinn Weapon Equip Mira's spear changes into a sort of trident, but with the lateral spikes in a crescent moon shape. Battles/Events Relationships Pisti Pisti is Mira's youngest daughter and Mira seems to love her.Night 195, Page 2 Trivia *Mira's name might make reference to the Roman goddess Diana, called Artemis for the Greeks. Diana or Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and the birthing. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Artemyra Category:Seven Seas Alliance